ihateyaoi's writer's block busters: A:tlaxMLP:FIM addition!
by ihateyaoi604
Summary: The first in my series of writer's block busters. READ Info inside.


Me: Ahem. Hello, I'm ihateyaoi061, and welcome to my FIRST ONE OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK BUSTING ONE SHOTS!

All Pokémon: Fweeeeeeeet! Yaaay!

Me: These one-shots are to inspire people to write certain crossover fics. They will be posted on the crossover page, and the archive pages as well, since these are to catch attention. The two lucky franchises are… drumroll please…

Sparky: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Avatar: the Last Airbender!

Me: Copy it, paste it, do what you like! Just let me know, and give me credit, if possible.

Peace: As a rule, the fics these inspire must be non angst. No pairings, except for canon.

(Examples of cannon pairings are: Kataang, Zumai, Sokki and Spikrity, for these franchises. That means NO Zutara, and DEFINITIALLY no*barf* yaoi. Sorry!)

Me: No flames, please, but constructive criticism is appreciated. This is my first thing on here, so expect it to suck! What are we waiting for? Disclaimer time! Since this is the first in the series, Sparky, you go first.

Sparky: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and all related characters belong to Hasbro, Nickelodeon, and all references belong to their respective owners!

(Note: I do not know much about MLP, and I am not well informed. This story takes place during book two of Avatar.)

Normal talk

( Momo talking ) = animal thoughts

_thoughts_

**Equestria, 3:00 AM**

It was a peaceful night in Equestria, and everything and everypony was quiet. A lavender unicorn slept in her bed, in the position that was healthy for horses. She rolled in her bed, mumbling something. That was when she noticed a strange, all-too-familiar feeling. She snapped her eyes open, and looked up to her forhead. Her horn was glowing! She looked outside, and sure enough, there was a shooting star! She dashed into her assistant's room. "Spike! Spike! I sense some sort of energy… Remember when Sonic came? I'm getting the same feeling…" The juvenile dragon, apparently named Spike, rolled over drowsily. "Mmmmrff… Twilight, not now! Go tell Princess Celestia, and we'll go looking in the morning… For now, go to sleep…" The unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, sighed and dashed to the veranda. The shooting star disappeared into Everfree forest. "_Hmmm… I wonder what is going to happen now…"_

Aang didn't know what was happening, just that there seemed to be no time, in limitless space. Nothing but utter confusion engulfed the boy. In all of this, the worst was that he was so… powerless. "EEEEEEAAAAAAAA!" "Twinkle toes, help!" "AAAAANG!" The screaming faded into the distance. "Sokka! Toph! Appa! KATARA!" He was hurting all over. And was it just him, or could he could feel his fingers… shrinking? That was, except for the middle. Even stranger, the bones in said digit widened as it consumed where the others used to be. Bones shifted and cracked, not just in his hands and feet but his whole body, twisting and shifting into unnatural positions. He heard talking in the distance. That was the last thing Aang could remember before blacking out.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_….. _(Add dialogue)*

Sparkle sent the letter to Princess Celestia, and soon got a response.

….. (Add dialogue)*

She soon went out to town square to meet up with her friends.

Like in any town, there were some people, eh, ponies, who stayed up late. Those ponies spoke about the shooting star last night, and in no time, almost EVERYONE knew it, and now, the town square was busy, filled with murmurs and chatter.

Sparkle was walking in town square, accompanied by a cyan Pegasus with a multicolored mane, with a rather tomboyish attitude, Spike riding on her (TS's) back. "Hey Twilight, don't you know what happened last night?"

A well-toned, pale orange pony wearing a cowboy hat, with three apples on its flank dashed in, meeting up with the two.

"Hey Applejack, we were just talking about that strange comet yesterday."

"Yall' think it's him Sonic again?"

"That's what I thought… The energy signature was similar, yet also so… different."

All of a sudden, a random pink pony with balloons on her flank bounces in.

"Omygosh! Didyouseewhathappeneditwentl ikefrwoomand…"

The three ponies and dragon sweatdropped.

"Awwww man, it would have been nice if Sonic paid us a visit again!"

"Ya mean yall' boyfriend?"

Rainbowdash turned red with anger.

"I SAID, HE'S. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND!"

Everybody in the town square looked at them.

"Why can't a mare and stallion be friends for FIVE seconds without other ponies thinking they're in love?! UGH!"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Ok…"

Sparkle broke the topic.

"I need to investigate that meteor! Anypony coming?"

Spike tugged the Unicorn's mane.

"Are you SURE about this?"

Pinky Pie jumped, no, bounced in place. "To Everfree forest!"

"I guess it's settled then!"

Rainbow dash grinned. "Why not? Let's blow this pop stand!"

They Cantered to Everfree forest, or in Rainbow's case, flew, and headed toward the landing site of the shooting star.

* * *

"_Ugh…_"

Aang groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Ugh… Owwww… Where… am I?"

He was in middle of some forest. He was sore all over, but felt no external injuries, except for some cuts and bruises. He must have had brushed against a thorn bush. Aang waited until his vision cleared, when he remembered what had happened.

"Ugh... Oh no! Everyone, can you hear me!? Where are you!?" He looked around franticly. "Katara? Toph? Sokka? ANYONE!?" His eyes then fell upon a familiar small, furry shape stirring in the distance. "MOMO!" Aang was relieved to find that someone was safe. He nudged it. Momo quickly opened his eyes and shook himself. He seemed slightly… Different; was it that his legs seemed stubbier, or that his tail was undoubtly shorter? But it was probably nothing. "Phew! Thank goodness your OK!" Momo chattered, as to say ( nice to see you again, buddy. ) Out of the blue, the Lemur's eyes widened. Fur bristled, he let out a shocked screech that made Aang jump, figuratively, that is. The bat-lemur hybrid chattered franticly as he quickly flew around the young avatar's head a few times, pointing and flapping his wingtips at him. "Huh? What is it, Momo? I don't understand… Your what?" exasperated, Momo gave up and made a Lemur's equivalent to a groan, ( Ugh, He's SO dense! )

The young airbender crawled to a nearby clear pond, too disoriented to realize that he was walking _normally_ on his TOENAILS, and splashed some water on himself. Aang froze when he saw that where his reflection should be, was a winged, horned horse. It had a pale yellow coat, and unusually, no mane; and a pair of white wings, all topped off with a slender, elegant sky blue horn with three ridges. But what had frightened Aang most was the steel-gray arrow shape underneath the said horn. ( So, it's about time! ) "No, no way, that can't be!" Surly enough, that was _his_ arrow tattoo. It even wore his signature garb. Aang was lost for words. He held up his hand. That is, what used to be his hand. In its place was a round, hard hoof the same color as its… no, _his _pelt. The air nomad stood there, trembling, letting the thought that he had transformed into some kind of horned-hawk-horse… creature, sink in. Momo took a few steps back and hid behind a rock, knowing what was coming. ( Three, two, one… )

"EEEEE~EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA~AAAAAGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Me: Whew! 1010 words! I didn't plan on writing this much.

What happens next? You decide! *(I would like you to decide what goes into the letter to Celestia. Again, I was just introduced to the franchise, so I do not know how Sparkle and Celestia talk to each other.)

Did you like my commentary on Sondash? I'm against ANY pairing with Sonic, so I decided to rant about it through Rainbow. (I included many references to harryc657's fanfic, "_When Chaos Stirs, a Tale of Two Worlds." _Great fic. But I still hate Sondash and Twitales. Sorry, harry! If you read my profile, you will see that I am a Sonic fan.)

Now, for some advice… Sparky!

Sparky: Suggestions for the next chapter.

Now, for some advice… Sparky!

Sparky: Suggestions for the next chapter.

Sparkle's party discover Aang injured, bring him to hospital, where he finds the rest of Gaang, or not.

2. Aang is attacked by something; he wins, blacks out, and discovers himself in somepony's house/hospital/barn, where the rest of the gaang are.

3. He walks himself to Equestria or a little into the forest, where he meets the mane six.

4. He meets either: Sokka, Katara, Toph, or Appa in the forest.

5. Combine 3 and 4.

Peace: Some funny lines that will fit…

Sokka: Wait, there are DRAGONS in this world, and I turned into a PONY!?

Iroh: (staring into pond) My, don't I look rather nice. (Zuko rolls eyes.)

Rainbowdash: (Remembering encounter with Sonic) So… You must be pretty fast, right?

Aang: Uh-huh.

Rainbowdash: *grins* well, I'm the fastest pony in Equestria! You'll never win!

_No one resists a bet! I hope he makes some good competi…_

Aang: Cool! And what do you mean by "win"?

Rainbowdash: *Slips anime-style*

Aang: Yes! Finally food that's built around NO MEAT!

Cabbage Donkey: MY CABBAGES!

Sparkle: Sorry!

Sparkle: I heard you like tea in your world, so I found some herbs in the forest.

Katara: Thanks! *sip*

Sokka: *Sniffs* I can recognize this aroma from somewhere…

Aang: *Ears perk up, eyes widen* Wait a minute…

Aang suddenly jumps up, imaginary steam coming from his head.

Katara and Sokka: It just HAD to pick this one, didn't it?

Aang: *Running around room* Awwwman,notthisagain!

Toph: who get's a sugar rush on TEA!?

Sparkle: _I just met Pinky Pie two…_ Just give him more until he crashes!

Sokka: (tries to facepalm, but gets his own Cannon in the face.) Ow!

Any pony except Pinky or Fluttershy: You're supposed to face HOOF.

Mai: Ugh, all of this color is blinding.

Ty Lee: (in the background) YIPEEEE! Ponies everywhere!

Chicory: Um… you can change the beginning a bit. Some ideas…

Make everyone land in a pig pile on top of each other when they get out of the last part, Aang wakes up in stable/hospital/AppleJack's Aang go into avatar state! When the ponies find him, the area around him is destroyed.

Me: In case you make Aang search for the rest of the Gaang, DO NOT make it THE WHOLE HALF OF THE STINKING PLOT, only a small fraction of it.

Sparky: Oh yeah, remember to include the other character's (Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and if you are including them, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai)'s stories.

(By the way, all other characters look like the following)

Aang

Species: Alicorn. (He IS the avatar.)

Former clothing that is simplified a few chapters in, and gets a rope to keep his staff tied onto him. Coat is either pale yellow, light sky blue, or pale orange. Is still a colt, so has rounder eyes and stubbier legs compared to others. Air nomad cutie mark. Tail is preferably pale peaceful blue. It has an arrow running through it, and is curled into a spiral. Airbender's sky blue horn with three ridges.

Katara

Species: Unicorn.

Former hairstyle and clothing, but that is simplified a few chapters later to fit Equestria. Sapphire blue coat, water tribe cutie mark. Smooth, silken tail. Waterbender's foam green horn, similar in shape to Aang's horn, but has two ridges.

Sokka

Species: Earth Pony

Same hairstyle, same clothes, but clothes will simplify to fit Equestria few chapters in. Short, bushy tail. Dark blue coat. Cutie mark is a boomerang, swords crossed in front of it. Teeth have a slight fang to it.

Toph

Species: Unicorn

Same hairstyle, same clothing. Coat is either olive green or earthy brown, you decide. Unkempt, but somehow glossy, tail. Cutie mark is either: the mark on the earth rumble six champion belt, or the Beifong flying boar. Earthbender's horn (slightly square-shaped, either cinnamon brown or earthy brown.)

Appa and Momo: Either more cartoony versions of themselves, like I depicted here, or some non-pony animal.

Zuko (optional)

Unicorn. Same hairstyle, same clothes that are eventually simplified. Red coat. Still has scar. Medium-length, Bushy tail, that resembles his old topknot. Cutie mark is fire nation insignia. Firebender's fiery red, pointy horn.

Iroh (optional)

Unicorn. Same hairstyle. Same clothes which are simplified a few chapters later. Same chubby physique. Red coat that leans toward an oolong tea red. Well – kept tail. Chinese dragon cutie mark. Same horn as Zuko.

Azula (optional)

Unicorn. Same hairstyle, you get the idea. Coat is a slightly darker version of Zuko's. Well-kept tail. You decide the cutie mark. Firebender's horn.

Ty Lee (optional)

Earth pony. You get the idea. Coat is either bright yellow or orange. Lanky. Braided tail (you could leave that out). Circus cutie mark.

Mai (optional)

Earth pony. You get the idea with attire. Coat is dull gray. Smooth, glossy, well kept mane and tail. Cutie mark shows one of her famous throwing knifes.

Me: Use this as you like! Heck, I don't care if you directly copy it! Just tell me on the comments page. And give me some credit!

Sparky: Thanks for reading!

Peace: Click on the comment button below, and tell us what you think.

Chicory: It was a pleasure, I will hope to meet you again, soon!

Me: This is ihateyaoi604, signing out.


End file.
